Flower of the Nile
by EternallySnowy
Summary: "No point looking into the past. It never changes. No point looking too far into the future, it is constantly changing. Just focus on now. Just survive until tomorrow. And then the day after…and on and on. Until something can break the cycle. " Ramses/OC
1. Chapter 1

I sipped the soup from my spoon slowly and steadily as my brother slurped at his. He set his empty bowl down and before it hit the table, it was replaced with mine. He looked at me accusingly. There was at least three fourths of soup left.

"I'm not hungry." I shrugged at him. Even if he wanted to protest, his grumbling stomach betrayed him. He pursed his lips and still tried to push the bowl back at me. "…It'll be no good if it isn't warm. I'm full already." I reiterate, but even as I said it I was willing my stomach not to rumble in protest.

It didn't, and my little brother accepted the bowl, already digging into it. Not that it was much. Papyrus roots and some stray lentils boiled in water, and then watered down even further as the days went by. But no matter how much water is added, our bellies never truly feel full. This is the last of the stew anyhow. There is no way I can water it down anymore.

"Zahra, I am turning seven in a week!" My brother proudly proclaimed, slurping down the last of the soup.

"Ah, that's right, you will be seven soon! You really are growing up fast. Leave it to me, I'll bring you something extra special for your birthday!" I grin, my head was already trying to work out a plan to fulfill that promise. Honestly, I had forgotten the date. The days always seemed to just blend together. Besides, I didn't really need to know the date. It's not like I have many plans dependent on it.

"Hey, I'm a big boy now, so does that mean I get to go with you to get supplies?" He tittered on staring up at me with hope filled eyes. He must not have noticed my jaw clenching and my lips pursing.

"Not yet, Shu. Enough of that, it is getting late. Go get one of your books and read it to me." I say as calmly as I can. He hopped up and ran to the bookshelf to pick a book. None of them were really all that interesting. Just random things I picked up here and there to teach Shu how to read. Most had pages or whole sections missing. After perusing for a few seconds he settles on a cookbook. How ironic. We own a cookbook, but no food. I made room for him on my lap and listened while he read to me.

I don't read very well. I only knew some basics that I passed on to Shu, but I make Shu practice every moment he can so now he reads quite quickly compared to me. After a few pages I send him to bed.

We lived in a one room home and share a pallet in one corner. But even now I know we cannot do that for long. Shu is getting far too big. But we were lucky enough to have a roof over our heads. A final gift from my parents.

Shu's breathing has evened out, he must have fallen asleep. I walk over to the pallet and pull the threadbare blanket over his shoulder. Even with the blanket he is curled up against the cool night. As I pulled the blanket up, I noted how bony he looked. He was a growing boy. He needs more nourishment then a watered down stew.

We need money. I looked around the bare room. There was nothing valuable left to sell. I have even let them chop off my hair to sell to some rich woman to make wigs for herself. But now I have nothing left. So all that's left is to go on a supply run.

I sit down in a chair and sigh. Shu has been asking to go on supply runs with me. Supply runs, that's what I call them. All Shu knows is that I go out for a night or two and when I come home I usually bring food and books. He is too young to take into account that we have no money for such things. Too young to realize that I am nothing but a common thief.

Even as a thief I have my set of rules. Steal from the rich. Steal what we need and nothing more. Never steal money. Always watch the house for weak points. Work alone. Don't make any deals. Don't get caught. Always have a back-up plan. And with these rules, I keep food on the table. Simple as that.

That's how I have been living my life. Just day by day; staving off hunger for just another week, before falling back into its clutches. And so I steal. Again. Over and over, as the days pass by. An endless cycle that is the only thing keeping us alive.

A few more years. That's all it will take. Just a few more years for Shu to grow up. That is the only way to break the cycle. But until then, I have to continue it.

In quiet moments like this, I often wonder how my father viewed me from the land of the dead. I wonder if he ever found mother. Sometimes I can see him shaking his head at me, disapproval in his sky blue eyes. Shu has those eyes. Bright and sparkling like the water rushing through the Nile. My mother had honey brown eyes that I inherited. But mine don't dance like hers; mine were dull, somewhere in between brown and gold. More like the color of dirty straw. At least Shu has never looked at me with disapproving eyes. At least not yet.

My father, who was a soldier, who was so moral. Always telling me to do what is right. That our pharaoh would protect us. My father, who was slaughtered by a nameless bandit while on duty. What would he think as he saw his daughter stealing from the mansions he used to protect? Who set aside her morals and what was right.

"Well what am I supposed to do in this world to survive?" I asked the phantom silently. Of course he doesn't answer. How could he? There was no answer to such a question. Perhaps in my own way, it is a small retribution. To those people who allowed my father to die; and then strut around in their fancy new clothes while his family was left starve when he protected theirs with his very life. Aren't we owed some retribution?

In this world, it was men who ruled. I have no place in it. I learned that after father died. When my mother was left here alone with us to waste away. I don't even have rights to this house. It belongs to Shu. At six years old he already has more rights than me. Yet he is still too young to work. I can't get a job. Nobody will hire a woman from the streets. I can't own land. I can't get work. So what are my options? Prostitution? I have too much pride for that. For now. Marriage? Not likely with my body wracked with hunger. I have no dowry, and any curves or feminine qualities puberty should have given me were stolen away by hunger.

And so I steal. If I am put to death for it, then so be it. That beats starving to death like mother, whose cheeks were so sallow the skin hung off it, whose stomach bloated up and it got to the point where she would throw up anything we gave her. I shook my head to rid of those images.

No point looking into the past. It never changes. No point looking too far into the future, it is constantly changing. Just focus on now. Just survive until tomorrow. And then the day after…and on and on. Until something can break the cycle.

That's why Shu has to grow up fast. He was lucky enough to be born a boy. I taught him as much as I could, simple math, forced him to read until he could do it effortlessly. Hopefully that is enough of an edge. He can move up in the world. He can move beyond this cycle. He can have food on his plate every day; have a big house and perhaps one day a pretty girl in his arms.

Moonlight streamed from the window and I sat down on the floor and began to scratch a crude map into the dirt. I've been watching this house for a while, and there is a lapse in their guards. One of the guards routinely takes a nap two hours before dawn. To be fair, the nap never lasts long, but it is long enough. Better yet, I saw one of the maids go in with a purchase of some melons.

I briefly considered how I would smuggle an entire melon out, and considered not getting it at all, but then again; I did promise Shu something special for his birthday. His first bite of an expensive melon would be something special.

I considered how many trips I could make into the mansion before I had to disappear off the grid again. Probably about three. Maybe even more. These rich people don't really notice when their food goes missing. They do tend to notice when their books go missing, though. And when they start to notice, it is time to move on. On to the next house, to the next meal, just to survive the next day.

I committed the makeshift map and plan to my memory before kicking the dirt, erasing all evidence. Now, to find a backup plan. Something to fall back on if I get caught. That isn't usually too hard to find. People who own big mansions like this always have a lot of hidden dirt. Affairs, illegitimate children, forgery, some even outright treason. It just takes a little bit of snooping.

I am not above blackmail. If that's what it takes to survive, then I will lie, blackmail, steal, and cheat. It's essential I get some leverage the first night, even if it is just a threat.

I went into the corner of the room and pulled a long string with pieces of wood and strung them across the room under the window and stretching across the door. If anyone walked in, the noise would certainly rouse me. Last, I snagged the small sheathed knife and tucked it into the belt of my tunic before sliding into the pallet with Shu.

* * *

I dug my toes into the mud as I pulled another papyrus root out of the murky banks of the Nile and dropped it into my basket. Shu was playing in the water a little ways off; trying his luck with the fish. Discreetly I snuck a look at the residence not too far off that was built right next to the great river. That was the place the next supply run was going be.

It was a well maintained property. The walls were strong; not a single weak spot. So that means I'll have to just go over them.

"…No problem." I mumble sarcastically to myself as I rinse the mud off of the papyrus roots. The thick, brown tubes looked unappealing, but are eatable.

As I washed them I heard a child whine behind me.

"But Momma, I don't _like_ peas! I don't want them!" A boy wailed, pulling at the sleeve of his mother's dress.

"Ok, ok, how about carrots? You will eat those, won't you?" The woman smiled benignly at the child; putting the peas back and going for carrots.

I wonder if the hatred showed in my eyes. How despicable some of these rich families are. And perhaps I harbored a bit of jealousy too. That he could choose what to eat. That he wouldn't eat just because he didn't "like" it. Shu never complained. We had no right to. If dinner was whatever we scavenged from the trash, then that was that. No complaints, doesn't matter if it was good. Chances were we didn't like it. But we ate it. Because food is food.

"ZAHRA! I caught one!" Shu crowed, interrupting my thoughts. I tore my eyes away and looked to see him proudly displaying a fish the size of his tiny hand and laughed.

"Good, we can cook that up for tonight then!" I go over and ruffle his hair. He is soaking wet, but the hot sun will dry him off in no time.

I wonder if he remembered what a good meal was? He was barely two when father died. That was when our troubles began. Before, we used to eat full meals, we lived in a pretty house in the city. Father used to bring home candied nuts after he got back from work for us.

Even though I was seven when father died, I find my memory beginning to fade away. I have forgotten his voice; his laugh. Shu has his eyes, so I can never forget them; but I fear forgetting other things. Like how he used to run his hand over my hair before bed, or how it felt to sit up high on his strong shoulders. Those things are lost to me now. They left with all the good times when father died.

We had to move into a smaller, cheaper house. Mother tried everything she could to keep us alive, she really did. She never really ate anything herself. Rather, she would give her share to us. I didn't notice until it was too late. Until one day she fell to the ground and wouldn't get up, couldn't hold down food. A day later she was gone. Shu was five. I was nine. In two years, our family was ruined beyond repair.

It was then I realized that no one would ever help us. We were on our own. Any friends my father had as a guard cast us off, the pharaoh certainly doesn't care. It was then I learned the most important lesson of my life. That the only ones that will help us are us. That we can achieve nothing by depending on other people. That survival means we have to fight and claw our way through life.

"You there! Girl!" I was jolted out of my thoughts and turned to the voice. A man was giving a speech in the marketplace. It was obvious from the rags that he was one of us. Someone who knew what an empty stomach truly was.

I immediately regretted meeting his eyes. Now he was making his way over here.

"You, girl! Aren't you tired of eating crap like that? Tired of your belly aching of hunger? Come here tomorrow, when the sun is highest in the sky." He called, I put my head down and increased my pace, ignoring his voice as it faded into the background.

Another food riot. Nothing new. It will probably end just like the last one. With that man's head rolling on the ground. It happens nearly on a weekly basis in Egypt. And every one is quickly quelled. What do they think they are accomplishing? They say they are dying to make a statement. What statement is that? "I'm dead?" The pharaoh doesn't care. He just knocks down these riots down. Probably not even personally. Just sends his lackeys out to quell it. They have been happening for decades, and there has been no change. Why throw your life away? Perhaps it is because they have nothing left to live for. Perhaps I wouldn't mind that either. Dying by sword rather than by hunger. But I do have something to live for. And that is what separates them from me. Simply the fact that Shu is the one thing on this Earth keeping me going.

While he still depends on me, I will fight to stay alive. Because to be alone in this world is a fate I would consider worse than death.

It's strange, only after my parents passed did I realize how important Shu was to me. I wish I had enjoyed my parents company more while they were alive. And honestly, I only truly appreciated what being alive truly was when they passed. Sometimes I guess to have to look at death right in the eye to remind yourself that you are alive. To truly appreciate the blue sky, the sunlight that reflects in sparkles off the Nile; things that you cannot appreciate when you are gone. To remember that no matter what; life is worth living.

I bumped our front door open with my hip and deposited the basket onto the table. Shu handed over his fish and I began to coax some flames from the hearth. The smell was making my mouth water, but I deboned it and put the entire thing on Shu's plate. Which he then split in half and scooped into my plate. I was about to protest when he gave me the most stern look a six year old could give; eliciting a smile from me.

He continued that look until I popped a morsel into my mouth. Only then did he work on his. I nearly groaned at the sweet taste of the meat. It nearly melted on my tongue and I was reluctant to swallow it, wanting to draw out the taste for a bit longer. We don't get meat often. Even if I could steal it, there was no way I could find a way to preserve it. Fruit could be dried, but I couldn't make my way out with the amount of salt necessary to salt and preserve the meat. And buying that amount of salt was out of the question. Sometimes I dig in the trash of the butches and take the bones. I would put them in our stew and let it seep into a broth. Then we would chew on those bones, breaking them open to suck the marrow out. Every once and a while we find a snake and cook that up.

I put the last of the fish in my mouth and suck on it while I stir the papyrus root stew, scooping liberal amounts into both of our bowls. It'll be fine for today. After all, tomorrow I will be going on a supply run. As I know, the target home belongs to a famous general.

User Ramses.

* * *

**And here it is! The Ramses Story I promised! What do you guys think so far?**

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**

**Some name meanings:**

**Zahra: Flower**

**Shu: Air (God of Air)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing but my own characters :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	2. Chapter 2:Breaking the Rules

I crouched along the narrow strip of land between the Nile and the wall that surrounds the mansion. The moon wasn't out tonight to give away my position with its soft glow. It was just the stars out to keep me company. A dry wind drifted through, rustling the reeds lining the water.

Around the corner is the guard that routinely falls asleep in the middle of his watch. So I wait quietly, listening for his breathing. Waiting for it to even out in slumber. I heard a telltale snore and decided it was time.

They always close the gates at night, so I scaled up the uneven stone wall. I made sure not to wear shoes today; bare feet were so much quieter. I spied the high palm tree about five feet away from the wall. I had always seen the top of the tree from outside and had planned to use it to get back on the ground but didn't realize it was a bit farther from the wall then I anticipated.

"Too late to back out now." I mutter, bracing my hands on the top of the wall and tightening my muscles. Before I could change my mind, I jumped. There was a brief moment of weightlessness but before my mind could register fear, I had slammed into the rough trunk of the tree; knocking the air out of my lungs. I hung there for a second, clinging to the uneven bark, catching my breath before sliding down.

Hugging the wall, I made my way into the study. The nice thing about these rich people is that they usually use the same architect. Which results in mansions that have nearly identical layouts.

I walked on the balls of my feet, as silent as a shadow until I reached my destination. The door looked heavy; heavy and locked. Picking it would be too risky. It takes too long and someone could easily walk by and wonder why an important room was left unlocked. But there is a window just above the door that was left open, the curtain fluttering in the light breeze.

I used the door handle to pull myself up and balanced on it a moment, praying it wouldn't give under my weight. I peeked into the room; there was no light on so I hopped onto the sill. The window was thin, so I slid in on my belly, nearly falling flat on my face on the other side.

Ah the study. The core of information. A person's entire life could be found in their study. People who live in these big houses seem to have a habit of writing their lives down and keeping them on file. "Diary" it's called. "Autobiography" for some. A silly habit, really. All the better for me, though.

They all have their own reasons for writing it. Some do it to ease their guilty conscience. Some to leave their mark on the world after they've died. "Proof" that they were alive, they called it. Some just have the most terrible memories and are afraid they will forget.

It's all silly. Writing will not take your sins away. Who cares about how the world remembers us? Truth is the world is a cruel, ugly place that will forget us the moment we stop breathing. If it even knew we were there to begin with. We live now. We breathe now. We can act now. Isn't that enough proof that we are alive? What more do we need? Words can never replace a true memory. I will never be able to truly capture the color of Shu's eyes in mere words. Or the feel of a soft breeze on my cheeks on a hot day. Writing them down is silly. It only allows people like me to get my hands on it.

I peruse the desk. What secrets can I dig out today? Even the most moral general has secrets he likes to keep locked up. What will it be? Perhaps he stabbed someone in the back to get his position, perhaps he has some children he wants to try and hide away. Oh, the possibilities are endless!

I always get a bit too giddy when I find secrets. Don't know why. Secrets just make me feel powerful. Not that I have ever had to leak the information. I could always sell the information, but who knows what chain of events could be unleashed. I don't want to be caught in that backlash. But just knowing that I have something to hold over these stuck up men, that I can control them if I want.

Obviously I didn't inherit my father's moral. Or my mother's kindness. No. I inherited the heartless ways of the streets.

I sifted through the tablets in the desk, on the shelves; careful not to leave any traces of my presence. It's a bit of a hassle to search in the dark, but I dare not light the lantern on the desk.

They all have their secrets. I wonder if I would ever want power. If it means doing some of the disgusting things these people have done. Is it wrong for me to want that for Shu? The path to power is riddled with traps. People don't get put in power by keeping their hands clean. But then, isn't that why I am here? Shu won't need to lie, cheat, steal, or stab backs. I'll do that for him.

Finally, something caught my eye.

_"Oh, well lookie here!"_ I thought, my eyes skimming over the tablet. Looks like a certain User Ramses has been unhappy with our current pharaoh. Plans on moving up in status; this man wants the throne!

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Outright treason! It's been a while since I have found something this juicy. Perfect. And with this, I can –

I freeze. Footsteps. Someone is walking towards the study! My sudden excitement fell flat. I quickly replace the tablet onto its shelf and search for a hiding place.

Not under the table, too risky. The tapestry lies too flatly on the wall for me to squeeze behind it. The vase! There was a large decorative vase in the corner about four feet high. It came up to my shoulder, so if I just squeeze I might make it!

I heard the door unlocking. No time to think about it now! I braced one hand on the lip of the vase and the other on the wall, using the uneven, rough stones to pull myself in and land into the vase. I curled myself into a ball just as I heard the door click open. He must have lit the lamp because light streamed over the lip of the vase. I ducked to stay in the shadow.

Suddenly, my breathing, my heartbeat…they seemed obscenely loud. It must be General Ramses himself out there. No one else would venture into the study this late. All of the sudden I was sure he could hear my pounding heart.

There was some rustling. It seemed like he was in here for hours. I could feel my legs begin to go numb, but I didn't dare shift my weight. The air seemed like it was getting stale. I struggled not to gasp, gritting my teeth and trying to breathe as quietly as I could.

The footsteps sounded like they were getting closer. Or perhaps that is just my mind playing tricks on me? I clenched my hands into tight fists. I could feel my nails digging into my palms. I focused my mind on that little detail, trying to distract my mind.

After what seems like hours, the light was extinguished and the door closed with a click. I waited for the footsteps to drift away until I could no longer hear them before I wriggled my way out of the vase, hopping back and forth to get the blood flowing into my legs again. I gave a sigh of relief and made my way to the window. As a last second decision, I leaned over to the bookshelf and snagged a random book. _Gods and Goddesses that Rule Us._ It was called. Hopefully it was more entertaining than that old cookbook.

Now, on to the kitchen.

I grinned as I noted the kitchen was unlocked. Rich people don't consider food something of value. It is something they take for granted. After all, it was always there for them.

I grabbed a loaf of bread and stuffed it into my bag, the melons were sitting in a pile in a corner and I hefted that up and put it in my bag too. Thanks to the weight of that melon, I don't think I could carry more. This was already pushing it. But there is always tomorrow.

I pull the drawstring shut and swing the bag on my shoulder, stumbling back a little as the weight settled. This may be harder than I thought. I wonder how I will climb the wall with this thing?

_Steal what we need. Nothing more._

My own rule rang in my head. Logically, the melon should be left behind. It was heavy. It didn't offer much nourishment, and would go bad quickly.

_But it's for Shu. I promised._

With that, I decided to break my own rule. I will steal something I want.

I left the kitchen and decided higher ground would be my best bet. There isn't much time before dawn. So I pulled myself onto an overhang and inched onto the roof to see if I could find my escape route.

There. On the south side. There is a tree in between the wall and the residence. I get up and made my way over; careful not to make any noise. Who knows how much noise would transfer from the roof down to the rooms below.

The tree was a bit of a jump, around the same distance as the one close to the wall when I snuck in. If I did it then, then I can do it again. So once again, I jumped before I could doubt myself. Only, I wish I had doubted myself.

I wish I had taken a moment to consider the extra weight I was carrying, and how that would affect how far I could jump. I wish I had considered that this particular tree was leafier then the last and so it would make more noise. I could wish, but it wouldn't matter. Wishing and regretting changes nothing.

"Hey! You!" I heard from below. The south guard has spotted me.

_Don't get caught._

Ah. Seems I have broken another one of my rules.

I tried to hop around the branches and jump towards the wall, but an arrow struck right next to my foot. I didn't even have time to shriek out in surprise before I realized I was falling. At least I remembered to roll in order to soften the landing. But now there was a guard on my heels.

I dashed, running for the main entrance. Maybe I can slip out and into the morning crowd.

I turned the corner; I didn't notice someone had left a basket out. A maid perhaps. I stumbled over it and the weight of my bag sent me toppling over. I cursed at the simple mistake.

I could see the guard. No choice.

I pull my knife out from my waistband. I only have one. This is the only shot I'll have. Lucky for me, I'm a good shot.

I pull my shoulder back to throw. The guard is really close now. I can see his face. If I don't kill him, he will just shout for help. I have to. I have to.

I swing forward to release the knife. But something flashes in my eyes. It is not a guard running towards me. It is my father. Who died. Because of a bandit. Killed just because he was doing his job.

Did this man have a family to feed? Would they be left to starve like we were? The thought was enough for me to pause just the slightest.

That moment of hesitation was enough. My knife missed its mark by a hair. And I was suddenly staring at the wrong end of a sword. Ah. Another rule should have been "have no mercy". Too late now.

I looked up. I should be terrified. I should be sobbing. I opened my mouth and expected a strangled sob, a plea for mercy.

But instead, out comes laughter. Just pure joy. Laughter like a child playing in the afternoon sun.

The guard looked at me like I was insane. And maybe I was. Here I was facing death; and yet I felt so _alive._

The blood pounding through my veins, my heart hammering into my ribs, the adrenaline coursing its way to the tips of my fingers. This is what it means to feel alive.

And the thought makes me laugh even more. In my final moments, I feel so utterly alive.

My laughter seems to confuse the poor guard. Of course it did. It confused me.

"Go ahead then. Just get it over with." I snarl. There's nothing I can do now. Shu. I hope he'll be ok. Suddenly, I wish I had planned ahead more. I wish I had a stock of money or food for him. Left him something to sell. When my parents passed they left him the house. When I am gone, I will leave nothing. Nothing but some tattered books.

"Now, now. No need to rush. I have some questions for you." A new voice joined my little predicament. I looked up to see a pair of mismatched eyes staring back at me. One brown. One gold. Gold like my mother's eyes. Blond hair shone in the early morning light. He stood there, twirling a knife in his palm. Twirling MY knife in his palm. That was the one I threw. The way he stood, his clothes…he looked like a man of status.

"User Ramses." I muttered to myself. He was different from what I expected. Younger. But if he was here…I have a chance. I have one chance to get out of here alive if I play my cards right.

"Ah. So you know my name. I think all things should be equal. So your name, if you please." He laughed. There was a playful tone in his voice, but he was standing in a casually defensive stance, muscles tensed around his forearm in case the knife needed to end my life immediately.

My mind raced as it tried to figure out how I should maneuver myself. I might look young and starving enough to get off on pure pity. But that all depends on if this man is the pitying type. Most generals are not. So that leaves arrogant and cocky. That works well enough for me, it's not that far of a stretch from my natural personality.

"My name is of no consequence. It holds now sway like yours. User Ramses. A rising new general. And so far the Pharaoh's favorite. Don't you think it's odd that the pharaoh's pet doesn't agree with how Egypt is run?" I almost sing tauntingly. I can't panic. I have to stay in control. I say that but I find myself clenching my teeth to avoid gasping when he was in my face in seconds. Kneeling in front of me. He dismissed the guard with a simple wave of his hand, and then we were alone.

"It's not good to snoop. Who are you working for?" He hissed. His breath right by my ear. That's it. I have the upper hand. I laugh again, he pulled back, startled.

"I work for no one. And I have no use for this information. But I do have it stored away somewhere. If I don't return, a friend will release this information. And we don't want such a tragedy to happen, do we?" I grin sweetly. I'm a good liar. Thank gods.

"You're blackmailing me, then." His voice lost his playful edge and was now tense.

"No. I am offering you a trade. Let me out of here with whatever is in my bag, and your secret will disappear." I say coolly. He made a grab for my bag, expecting me to pull away. I sigh and simply just hand it over to him. He gave me a perplexing look. He weighed it in his hand before he began ruffling in my bag.

"A loaf of bread…a book…is that a melon?" He asked. He looked back at me, obviously trying to figure out what my game was. I probably looked like a fool, trying to make my way out with an entire melon.

"I collect secrets, my friend. But you see, I cannot eat secrets." I say nonchalantly. We watched each other for a moment. Sizing each other up. He suddenly thrust my bag back into my arms and pulled my up by the arm. He was so much bigger and taller; his hand wrapped all the way around my upper arm. I felt like I was a child being led out by an angry parent.

"Come to my office. We need to talk." He said as he pulled me towards the study. To his credit, he was not rough. Just firm. Not that he needed to be. It's not like I was going anywhere. But being led around like a child was mildly irritating, so I wretched my arm away and walked beside him on my own.

He sat me down in the chair across from his desk and sat down to stare at me some more. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I fought the urge not to fidget under his gaze. I tried my best to glare right back at him. But that calculating glance was hard to match.

"Well? What is it? Go on and just spit it out." I snapped at him. I don't like being stared at. I am used to being overlooked. Used to blending into a crowd or shadow. And that's just how I preferred it.

"Why steal from here? It's heavily guarded. You could have stolen from anywhere and probably not have gotten caught." He said conversationally. I could tell that wasn't the only reason I was dragged to his study, but I may as well play along.

"Who do you suggest I steal from? Another starving person? Perhaps take the supplies from a merchant barely making enough to feed his family? I stole from here because it looked like a bit of missing food wouldn't do you much harm." I say snidely. That was a rule I have not broken; steal from the rich. There is no point stealing from the poor. If they had anything to steal in the first place, that is.

They say that the law is fair. We cannot steal. That applies to everyone in Egypt, rich and poor. Yet what reason do the rich have to steal? I have never seen a rich person missing a hand because he needed to steal a loaf of bread. Yet I see children running about the streets with their arms ending in little stumps. I see the hands being cut from their bodies merely because they were so hungry they had no choice. Is that truly what is considered fair?

"How did you get in?" His next question interrupted my morbid thoughts.

"Your guards are lax." I shot back. This sent a ghost of a smile onto his face.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get you to work for me." He said after a long pause; as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am not for hire." I retort tersely. I don't want to work for people like him. People like him who used everyone around them as pawns. My father is a brilliant example of how much they care about their employees. He will use me until I am no longer useful, or kill me off just to get ahead in that maze we call politics.

"Everyone is for hire at the right price. I'm going to be Pharaoh one day. Someone with your skill; I could take you up there. Live your life as a noble. Instead of stealing bread just to get by. But what I am trying to figure out is how to keep you by my side. Ensure that you don't sell my secrets to the highest bidder." He furrowed his brow like he was trying to figure out a strange puzzle.

My first emotion was rage. How dare he think he can just buy me off the streets? But then the logic kicked in. Even if he doesn't become pharaoh, he can still support Shu and I. Perhaps this is the leg up that Shu needs. The one I can give him. I just need to be sure Shu will have everything he needs even if I were to die.

I grit my teeth and steel my resolve. I have to be sure. What I say next will alter the future for Shu forever.

"How about I offer an insurance policy?" I say quietly. Shu comes first. My personal preference doesn't matter. There is no going back now.

"Elaborate."

"I have a brother. A young one. Claim him." Match my terse reply with his command. He opened his mouth to protest. Of course he would protest to such a ridiculous demand. But I interrupt him.

"Doesn't have to be as your son. A long lost distant cousin, if you wish. Doesn't matter. Just connect him to you publicly. My loyalty may not lie with you, but they will forever lie with my brother. Take him in and I will never betray you." I stare him dead in the eye. He stared back. Neither of our faces showed any emotion.

"Why do I have to claim him? I can bring him into the residence with you, that is enough to ensure him a fruitful life. And I will see to his wellbeing. Is it necessary that I claim blood ties?" He finally said.

"Yes. Spying on others, playing this political minefield, it is a dangerous job you are asking of me. What you are asking me to do could easily result in my execution or torture. I could die on any given hour. When I die, I want my brother well provided for until he matures. If he is connected to you by blood, you will have a hard time tossing him on the streets or killing him without losing face towards your peers. Also by connecting him to you in blood, his fate may be linked with yours. If I betray you, I would have to take the risk that he will suffer as well. My brother is an insurance policy. For you as well as for me." I say as calmly as I can. But even as I say it, I know I am gambling. He suddenly reached his hand out.

"You have a deal." He grinned at me. His smile reminded me of a cat. Sly, mysterious, playful, dangerous. A total contradiction in itself. Before I lost my nerve, I reached out and grabbed his hand in a shake, sealing our deal.

_Don't make any deals._

Goodness. It seems I am breaking all the rules today.

"Now that we have that settled, what's your name, boy?" He leaned back into his chair comfortably. Any tension he had diminished in moments.

"Zahra." I say tersely.

"Odd name for a boy isn't it?"

"Yes. It is an odd name for a boy. Good thing I'm not one." I say a bit harshly. The shock on his face was priceless and I must say I enjoyed it more than I would care to admit.

It's too soon to know if I've screwed up. Only time will tell. I made a gamble, now to play it out and see if it pays off.

Maybe it's good to break the rules every once and awhile.

**There we have it! Chapter 2! I also want to make an edit about Zahra's age. I realize if she is only four years older then Shu right now that makes her 11...that is a bit too young, dont you guys think? So I am upping it. She now has seven years in between her and Shu. So she is 14, this takes place around three years before the actual timeline of Red River. I am putting Ramses at around 19 so it isnt too scandalous of an age gap, lol.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	3. Chapter 3: A different World

"Zahra! You're home! How was the supply…um." Shu stopped mid-sentence. His initial joy of seeing me overshadowed by panic as User Ramses entered our home right behind me. Suddenly sadness crept over the fear on my brother's face. I wonder if deep in his heart, he remembers the kind guard that would come home with candied nuts and tuck us into bed. I wonder if that memory presides over the pompous guards in the street that push us aside or cut of the hands of his friends.

"Shu, we are going to be moving into a new house! Isn't that exciting?" I smile widely, forcing some excitement in my own voice. I didn't want him to worry. He doesn't need to know we may be walking into a hornet's nest. The panic on his face was replaced with suspicion, but he went to the book case and started pulling his books off the shelf and wrapping them in the blanket.

"You don't need those, Shu. I can get you new ones. Nicer, whole books." I say, true happiness creeping into my voice. I really can give that to him. Whatever he wants, a full stomach, all the books he can read. Shu was still eyeing General Ramses warily.

"Shu, isn't it? How old are you?" General Ramses bent down to my brother's level with a playful smile on his face. I was surprised that his smile looked genuine. Not a cross between a grimace and a look of pity that people of his status often give us.

"I'm almost seven." Shu said proudly, the guarded look diminishing but not quite leaving his features.

"Seven? Small for your age, aren't you?" General Ramses got that look on his face again, the same one he wore while considering how to hire me. That calculating gaze. Suddenly I was worried that he would deem Shu too small to take in.

"Hunger tends to do that to growing boys. Besides, Shu is a smart boy. He reads very well." I say quickly. This was a delicate time. General Ramses had yet to claim Shu publicly. Nothing is stopping him from killing us both here. Nothing except my lie that a friend would send out the blackmail if I were to disappear.

"I meant nothing of it. Merely that he is a late bloomer. He's a fighter, though." General Ramses laughed, causing Shu to stand a bit taller. He really was a fighter.

"Come on, Shu. We don't need anything from here. Come on, Shu." I say, we really don't need anything here. There is nothing of value. Mother used to have family jewelry; my father had expensive gold gilded swords. All of it was sold. There is no need for sentimental things. I don't want us to die over and old necklace. Never the less, Shu grabbed something I didn't see, wrapped it in the old tattered blanket and strapped it to his back.

"Okay. I'm ready." He grinned up at me, but I could see the apprehension in his eyes. Living on the streets has made him weary of government officials. I can't blame him. I am surprised he even agreed to follow my command without a single protest. He may not trust General Ramses, but his actions prove he trusted me unconditionally. I hoped with all my heart that I am not betraying that trust.

"Well then. Let's go. We have to go around the town square. There is a riot starting there in a few hours." I say as everyone leaves what was once my home. Well, it never really was home. I don't think I'll miss it much; there are too many ugly memories in such an empty room. And yet, as I run my hand along the rough doorframe, I felt a pang in my heart. This place was a lot like me, in a way. Rough, ugly, empty. This house has seen horrors. And yet over these years it has held up. Protected us from the elements. Shielded us from some of the viciousness of the outside world. No time for such nonsense. I walked out and pulled the door shut behind me with a resolute slam.

Walking down the road, it seemed Shu and General Ramses seemed to get along fine. General Ramses was unexpectedly very good with children. I wonder if he had any of his own. It would be nice if Shu had someone to play with. Though he looked like he was having enough fun sitting high on General Ramses' shoulders. People were already staring at them, trying to figure out who the young boy on a decorated general was. Good. The more publicity the better. Let the world know Shu has this connection.

"There's where you'll be living, the walled house along the Nile." General Ramses pointed out to Shu, whose eyes got wide with excitement, but the look faltered a bit. He looked at General Ramses, and then gave me a look I couldn't quite read. It slipped off his face quickly as General Ramses swung him down and urged him ahead of us to explore.

"I'll claim him as a cousin. My uncle passed a while ago and he had plenty of kids that seemed to pop out of nowhere. I'll just say I adopted Shu." General Ramses suddenly leaned down and whispered in my ear. He did it so quickly and casually I fought not to jump in surprise. But the news took a weight off my heart. A first cousin, that was a closer link then I dared to hope for.

"Then I assume you already have a task for me?" I asked him. I assumed I would start right away, earn my keep, so to say.

"You rush things too much. Take some time to enjoy a little bit." He shrugged. I gave him an arched look. People don't just give free rides like this. Naturally I was suspicious.

"Zahra! You'll never believe how big the garden looks!" Shu interrupted me before I could voice my concern.

"Don't worry, buddy, Miss Zahra here knows exactly how the mansion looks." General Ramses laughed well naturedly. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips. If life could be like this every day, all smiles and laughter, then perhaps this isn't such a bad deal after all.

I blinked; wide eyed as yet another platter was set onto the long table. Food, so much food. Duck, beef, apples; food I couldn't even identify. It all kept pouring out. It was like it was endless. My mouth watered and my stomach grumbled loudly as the aromas mixed and wafted under my nose.

"Well? Go ahead and eat." General Ramses said with a bemused expression on his face.

"You mean, I can choose anything?" Shu asked, awed by the sheer amount. I licked my own lips, it was taking every bit of my willpower not to snag the nearest morsel and stuff it in my mouth. I take a glance over at Shu whose eyes were as wide as the serving platters that were being brought out one after another.

"Anything you'd like, dear boy. And as much as you'd like as well!" General Ramses laughed heartily. I don't know what manners were used for such an occasion. I dug through my mind for any manners that may have been left over from those blurry days so long ago when my family used to sit together for meals. But it seems those memories have been buried too deep, or perhaps the aroma of the food is clouding my mind. Whatever it was, I lost all my self-control and snagged the first thing I could get my hands on. Shu followed my lead. I stared down at my plate. Two slices of bread, a hunk of some sort of meat, a bunch of grapes. I broke the bread in half. It was soft, warm. Not that gritty stuff I would make out of cheap grains. I took a bite. It was sweet. There must have been honey in it. I haven't tasted honey in years. It was an extravagance we could never afford. Shu seems to have taken a liking to the sweet bread. He was already on his third slice. Something was suddenly pushed next to my plate. A bowl of thick soup.

"Try dipping it in this. It tastes much better than plain bread." General Ramses grinned, I wanted to swipe the amusement off his face, but he was right. The soup was amazing. It was so thick I had to scoop it onto the bread. The slight sweetness of the bread complimented the savory soup perfectly.

Shu was making his way through a piece of meat. Good, the boy really does need the meat. Maybe he can put some more weight on.

Even as I was eating, more and more food was coming out. Much more food needed for just the three of us. I wonder what they do with the leftover food? Throw it out? This kind of meal would have fed Shu and me for weeks. The thought of it being wasted sent a pang of anger through my chest. So easily people waste things without even realizing it.

I ignored the feeling. Now is not the time for it. Right now, I just want to eat. Right now everything is fine. Shu has a future. We both have full stomachs and a warm place to sleep. Now is the time to be thankful. Now is the time to enjoy, because who knows how long it will really last.

A goblet of wine was placed in front of me. I have never had wine, it always seemed like a pointless indulgence. Expensive. Dangerous too. I have seen many lose themselves in wine. Drink until they forget. Forgetting everything, until they forget to move forward. So they stay in that moment until their breath stops.

I picked up the goblet and sniffed it. It had a sweet smell. But there was a slight sour undertone. I took an experimental sip and chocked. It was bitter; bitter and sour. Absolutely vile. I had just put the goblet down when another appeared in front of me. I saw General Ramses with an amused smile on his face. My cheeks heated up and I reached for the second goblet, this one simply filled with water. Clean, pure water. Not a speck of dirt floating in it.

I ate until I was completely and almost painfully full. When was the last time I was full? I don't remember. I think this is the first time my stomach aches because there is too much food. It is a good ache to have.

"Well it has been a long day. I am sure you are both tired. I will have someone escort you to your rooms for the night." General Ramses stands and waves his hand. In moments there is a maid by my side as well as Shu's, ushering us out the door.

I gnawed on my lip at the thought of separating from Shu, but the General has been addressing Shu as cousin all day, I had to hope that the ears around the palace would keep him to his word. And hopefully spread the word.

The maid that was escorting me was named Ebony. She looked older than me but not by much. She was tall, not as filled out as some of the other women, but she was willowy. She had long black hair she tied in a loose ponytail behind her that fell just below her shoulders and hazel eyes that she kept trained on the ground. She walked with her head pulled into her shoulders as if she were afraid of being struck and her hands seemed to be constantly in motion, twisting and untwisting the fabric of her dress.

She doesn't speak at all. Perhaps I should rephrase that, she can't speak. That's what the maid who led Shu away tells me, at least. Part of me wonders why, perhaps she's never been able to. Perhaps she figures it doesn't matter since no one would listen anyway. But the pain in her eyes tells a different story. Someone with eyes that sad, that broken. She has seen things in this world that have stolen away her voice.

Perhaps that is just as well. I don't talk much either. We all have our stories, if she is like me, then talking about them is just like reliving them. Something I am not so eager to do. All we can do is move forward.

I shoo Ebony out of the bathing chamber, telling her I could bathe myself. I refuse to turn into one of those girls who can't take care of themselves.

I walk into the room to see a tub the size of our old house. A light steam was rising from it. This would be the first time I would bathe in warm water like this. Even when father was alive, we never had money for such a thing. And warming water was such a chore. After father died, we would bathe in the Nile if we felt too grungy. But that was only on warm days when the sun could dry us.

I undressed and slowly lowered myself in the water. Even the water smelled sweet. Like roses. After only a few minutes, I decided that I prefer bathing in cold water. The warm water was making me drowsy and it felt like I was being made into a stew.

I scrubbed at my skin vigorously until it was sore. Layers upon layers of dirt and grime came off, turning the clear water murky with dirt. There were bottles of sweet smelling oils I assume were soap. I picked one that smelled like iris blossoms and rubbed it into my skin. It made me feel slippery, but the scent was pleasingly faint.

I walked out and noticed Ebony had left new, clean clothes for me. A simple white tunic that fell to my knees.

I sighed happily at the thought of clean clothes. It had been awhile since I have had anything truly clean. No matter how much I would scrub my old clothes, they were never truly white. More of a dingy grey.

On my way out, I passed a large mirror mounted on the wall. I stopped and stared at it. We didn't have mirrors in the old house. There was no point. I knew I was a mess, caked in dirt, my hair in heavy knots, my clothes threadbare. It didn't matter how I looked. But now, I stared at myself. Cleaning up didn't change me too much. I was still too skinny; curve-less. I still had dark bags under my dull eyes. My mouth too small and my eyes too wide. My short hair hung limply a few inches over my chin.

It's funny. When I was young, father used to give me jewelry on special occasions. Birthdays, holidays. I used to love dressing up in colorful frocks, drape jewels around my neck, golden bracelets on my wrists. I would add a skip in my step to hear the golden earrings jingle in my ear. I used to beg my mother to color my lips red like hers for a while. I would preen when someone called me 'pretty'. How easy it was to get caught in such a world. Only after he died did I realize how worthless such things are. It took hunger to make me realize that.

I realized quickly what really was of value. I would rather trade a sapphire necklace for a few weeks' worth of grains. A gold ring for a blanket. Trade in a silk dress for a heavy, warm, cotton tunic. And I wasn't sad to see a single thing go. They were worthless to me. Nothing but cold metal.

I turn away from the mirror. I have indulged myself enough.

Ebony is waiting outside for me. She silently leads me through the winding hallways to a room I assume is to be mine. She opens the door and lowers her head, waiting for me to enter. Her lowering her head to me made me cringe a bit. It didn't feel right. I was younger. In status I was below her. And yet she bows. Because I am the General's guest. It just didn't feel right.

"Rise. You never need to lower yourself to me." I say simply. She startles at that and lifts her head to give me a searching look. Finally she nods and smiles. It was a small smile; barely even there.

She is very pretty when she smiles, even if her eyes are still sad.

Ebony gestures at a bell on the desk before she leaves. I assume I am supposed to ring it if I need anything. I can't imagine needing anything so important that I would drag the poor woman out of her slumber, so I push it aside.

I slowly spun around the room; it was better than I imagined. Windows covered by white curtains, a sizeable trunk at the foot of the bed for the belongings I will begin to accumulate, a sweet smell; lotus perhaps? I could see the garden from my window. Deep blue carpet and a plush bed. A small desk and an empty bookshelf.

I walked over and ran my fingers over the bed sheets. For the life of me I could not determine the fabric. Not as weak and soft as silk, but not rough like raw cotton. The bed was so perfectly made it was almost a shame to ruin it by mussing up the sheets.

I burrowed into the layers upon layers of blankets and rested my head on the down pillows. It felt like I was enveloped in a soft embrace.

_Ah. This must be what heaven would be like_. I thought to myself contently. _Yes, this is heaven. Shu and I could live here forever. All I have to do is the General's dirty work._

I jolted at that last thought. That's right. All of this comes at a price, and at this point, I am not sure what that price is. I almost got swept up in sweet smelling soaps and silken sheets; I almost lost sight of the situation. I can't let my guard down. Just because this place is like a palace, there are dangers behind the corners.

I was suddenly ashamed of myself. I was bought so easily, with a good meal and a warm bed. This thought rolled around and around as I tossed and turned in the lavish bed. Finally I rolled onto the ground and curled into a ball on the carpet.

_That's better. This is how the world is. Hard, cold, and unforgivable. That is how my world is. I can't get caught up in this extravagant lifestyle. _

Finally calmed, I began to lose myself to the abyss of sleep.

It was dark out. Hours before the sun would rise when the slightest noise roused me. Someone was walking through the halls, their bare feet making almost no noise except a slight slap in the clean tiles.

Who could be walking about this late? And with the effort of taking off their shoes, I would bet they are trying not to get caught. Too bad they walk heel- toe. They should walk on the balls of their feet. Then there wouldn't be a slapping sound.

I considered going back to sleep, that i was just being overly cautious. But the I couldn't force myself to ignore it. When the footsteps got closer to my door, I made my decision and rolled onto my feet.

It's a good thing the desk is right next to the door. It will give me the higher ground I want. Quietly, I walked to the bed and shoved the pillows under the sheets to form what I would hope looked like a human shape. I then climbed on to the table, and grabbed the decorated rope used to tie the curtains up and waited. The footsteps had stopped in front of my room. I crouched, muscles taut, ready to jump.

The door cracked open, just a bit, before it was pushed open all the way. A dark figure peeked into the room and locked onto the shape on the bed. The figure made its way in, and the moment he took two steps in, I jumped.

It was a man, that was obvious. He was much larger than me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled the cord around his neck.

"Who are you and what to you want?" I hissed in his ear. I loosened the cord to let him speak, which was my mistake. The moment the cord released, he reached over his head and grabbed the back of my tunic; throwing me harshly, and luckily, onto the bed where I bounced once and rolled onto my feet.

"For Gods' sake woman!" A familiar voice exclaimed hoarsely. I just tried to strangle General Ramses. Well, this is a marvelous first day.

"For Gods' sake yourself! Walking into someone's room without so much as a knock." I shot back, getting up to light a candle.

"That doesn't warrant a strangling." He muttered, and then seemed to think about it. "Though I suppose it is good that you are quick on your feet." He amended, rubbing at his neck. Lucky for him i hadn't pulled hard enough or held on long enough for a mark to form.

"Is there a particular reason you needed to see me, General?" I asked, the adrenaline running down and drowsiness taking its place.

"Actually, yes. Sit." He said, as if he just remembered the reason he arrived.

"Zahra, how do you feel about our illustrious pharaoh?" The General began. He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I refuse to answer a loaded question." I sighed heavily. It was a loaded question. If I answered that I disliked the Pharaoh, then I could be dragged into treason along with General Ramses if things got rough. But on the other hand, it is obvious that General Ramses disagreed with the current ruler. So saying I sided with the Pharaoh would leave me right back on the street or dead.

"Just answer truthfully. Do you agree with how Pharaoh Tutankhamen rules Egypt?" General Ramses reiterated, staring at me. Obviously he wasn't going to get to the point unless I answered. I sighed. I supposed it couldn't make my situation much more precarious if I told him.

"You ask the wrong question. I have no idea how Pharaoh Tutankhamen rules Egypt. What you should have asked was how I felt on how Vizier Ay and General Horemheb are ruling Egypt." I shrug back.

"And why do you say that?" He pushed. I don't know what he wants from this line of questioning, but I may as well indulge him.

"I find it obvious. The Pharaoh Tutankhamen was put in power at an incredibly young age. Around Shu's age, I believe. A child cannot possibly be behind some of the decisions that have been made in the last seven years. They are too strategic, too pointed. And after someone has been directed like that for so long, they will not take back power. The fact that he lives is proof of that. He has survived this long because he is a puppet. Who else could control him except for Vizier Ay and General Horemheb?" I say, I pull a chair up and the General mirrored me. He considered my words, nodding along as I spoke. It was odd to be listened to like this. I never spoke like this to Shu. The boy may unknowingly let it slip that I thought poorly of the Pharaoh. I don't know if it would matter much. What is a single woman's opinion on politics? But General Ramses seemed to absorb and consider every word I said.

"A good theory. Probably right, too. But what about his wife? Queen Akhenaten? And the Tawananna Nefertiti? Do you think they could be added to the list of those who could be manipulating the young Pharaoh?" General Ramses pointed out after a while. I pondered the idea.

"I don't know. But Pharaoh Tutankhamen has made it plain his distaste of foreigners. His reestablishment of the old worship of Amun proves he is a traditional man. I can only conclude he may dislike his stepmother, as she is a princess that hailed from Mittani. I don't know if that dislike would pass on to Queen Akhenaten who is half Mittani, but she was also his only sister. If he believed in traditional values that she may have been his only choice. So I believe perhaps the Queen may have a say in his decisions, but not the Tawananna." I finally said after some thought.

"Interesting. Now, down to business. I may not believe that Queen Akhenaten controls the Pharaoh, but that is because I have met her. Incredibly daft, that one, but I do agree that Vizier Ay and General Horemheb have a hand in his decisions. But I want to be sure. That is where you come in." He smiled at me, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"You want information on Vizier Ay and General Horemheb? Hm. General Horemheb should be no trouble, but I time to get into the Vizier's mansion. That place is a fortress." I mumbled to myself.

"I want to know who is the one pulling the strings. It can't be both of them." The General leaned back in his chair. He looked too at ease. As if we were discussing dinner, not digging dirt on our ruler. I can't help but wonder if it was all just an act. How can someone be so utterly carefree?

"Give me four weeks, and the information will be yours. Now get out so I can sleep." I yawned. He shot me a quick smile before getting up and leaving as quietly as he came. "And next time knock." I hissed as the door closed behind him.

I wiped the sleepy look off my face. Now was not the time to sleep anyhow. I grabbed clay tablets and began to plan.

**Well, there you have it! Chapter three! What cha' guys think so far? **

**Some of you have commented on the timeline i chose, I will probably have a two year time skip a bit later on so this doesn't drag too long. **

**See ya next Chapter!**

**~EternallySnowy**


End file.
